


Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 1

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [1]
Category: Dragonball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku Black finds himself in court where he is judged by King Yemma himself for his actions





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 1

After waking up from cryosleep in space Goku Black finds that earth is destroyed he soon gains balance as he learns to stay study in gravity, Goku Black then realizes a new earth appears seemingly after Whis warned Future Beerus or when Trunks traveled back in time to prevent Future Shin's death. Goku Black then decides to persue the new earth to re do his project zero mortals but all of a sudden. Demons then proceed to drag down and swallow Goku Black into the darkness after a brief tug of war. Goku Black wakes up in an electric chair and is tortured while being asked if he pleads innocent or guilty. Meanwhile, it's been three years since the events of the Future Trunks Saga, and Goku Black is still locked up in the chair and is still questioned by King Yemma about the missing bodies of Zamasu, the deaths of the millions of innocent lives in Future Trunks timelines. He only responds with laughter, and The Guide informs King Yemma of Zamasu's immortal and Goku Black of his soon to be reincarnation also that Goku Black's brain is always in the stage of laughter, and cannot figure out what is causing him to do this, but from the evidence in Future Trunk's timeline, and his relationship with Future Trunks from the first show, The Guide believes that the legend of Goku Black might be real after all. Meanwhile, the Guide takes Goku Black into an elevator down to Hell, where the courtroom is under King Yemma's control. Goku Black is on trial for the crime of paying for too his crimes, as he killed many innocent, mortals, and killed deities from his realm.  
Goku Black is found guilty and is stripped of his malice buffoon and his powers. In Hell Jail, he meets Cell, a android who idolizes his immense power, but has a secret agenda to take his position.


End file.
